Willow and Tara's Last Moments
by Sally97
Summary: In season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tara dies. But what if Willow was the one standing in front of the window when Warren used his gun? This is a one-shot, but if enough people like it i will continue to another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tara and Willow Together Forever**_

I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just saying.

This takes place during season 6.

hi, i'm kinda new at writing, and this is my first attempt so go easy on the comments! :)

BANG! BANG!

Two gun shots come from the back yard. Willow looks at Tara with a look of shock and pain, on her pale face.

She collapses to the floor; blood spilling from a wound to the chest.

"WILLOW?" Tara screams, with panic, as she drops to the floor next to her girlfriend.

"BABY? NO! WILLOW! NO!" She screams in agony as she pulls Willow's head onto her lap.

"NO! BABY! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! NO!"

Willow looks up into Tara's face.

"I-love-you." She whispers in between gasps of breath. "I-love-you-Tara."

"I love you too! But you're going to be fine baby, just hold on! Be strong, you can do it, I know you can baby! Just hold on! I'll go for help!"

"No! don't-leave-me! Don't-ever-leave-me-" Willow gasps.

"Willow!" Tara says with a moan. She leans down and kisses Willow's forehead, tears streaming down her face. "I love you!" Tara whispers as Willow's breath slows. "I-love-you-too" With her last smile, she looks up into the love of her life's face. And Willow passes into the void of peaceful death…

I was thinking that this was a one-shot but if anyone wanted me do create another chapter then i will.

In this story i have reversed the roles of Tara's death in season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, making it about Willow's death. If you guys want me to write another chapter it will be about what Tara does with her grief, because when Tara was the one to die Willow tried to destroy the would Tara do?

So please comment, even if you don't what another chapter, it would be great to get your feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tara hugs the lifeless body of her beloved girlfriend closer to her.

Tears running freely down her beautiful face.

Tara is in a complete daze.

She doesn't even notice when the paramedics drive up to the house and collect another body.

When Xander runs up the stairs and sees Willow, he falls to the floor.

It felt like someone had physically punched him in the stomach.

He crawls over to her and presses his lips to Willow's forehead.

Tara clutches his arm to steady them both. Then they are crying into each other's shoulder.

Once the paramedics have removed Willow from the house, Tara asks, "Where is Buffy?"

Then she remembers the paramedics taking somebody from the back yard.

The horrible realization hits her.

"Oh God, Buffy? Is she hurt? What happened?" She says franticly.

Xander explained how Warren had a gun and let two shots off.

One hit Buffy, in the leg, and the other was aimed at the second floor window.

Where it hit Willow in the chest.

Buffy was losing a lot of blood...

The doctors needed to get to her fast, she was on her way to the hospital in the ambulance car.

They decided to swallow their grief for a while.

They split up.

Xander went to the hospital and Tara to Dawn's school.

Dawn saw Tara knock on the door of her classroom.

The look on Tara's face said it all.

Dawn got up from her seat and ran to Tara.

It doesn't matter if they see me cry, she thought, someone is dead.

They walked out of the classroom and into the car park.

Then, they stopped.

Tara hugged Dawn, and gasped out, "Willow."

Dawn broke down, screaming and crying.

NOT WILLOW! WHY! WILLOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Tara remembers the time when she first saw Willow.

When Willow first spoke to her.

When Willow helped her to do a spell for the first time.

When Willow came to her dorm after seeing Oz off, to tell her that she chosen her.

When Willow first kissed her.

When Willow brought her back after Glory stole her mind.

When she sang to Willow under the trees.

She also remembers just the other day, when they got back together.

Tara had the most wonderful memories of Willow.

But that was all it was.

Memories.

There will be no more singing, no more laughter, no more kissing, hugging, dancing, smiling or anything with Willow.

She was gone.

Tara could still see the look on Willow's face when she saw the blood spilling from the hole in her chest.

She could still hear the sound of Willow's breath slowing.

She could still smell Willow's blood on her hands when she tried to stop the flow from her chest.

And Tara could still, and will forever, feel the pain when Willow's heart faded and she was alone in the room.

But there was Buffy to worry about now, she thought as she sat in the hospital waiting room.

Dawn was lying across three chairs, with her head resting on Tara's lap, fast asleep.

Xander was on Tara's other side, with his head on her shoulder.

He too was finally asleep.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and Tara hadn't slept a wink.

Buffy has saved all of our lives so many times, Tara thought.

She had beaten demons, vampires and even a God.

Let's hope her Slayer strength can save her from this stupid, little bullet, because if we lose Buffy too...this won't end well for Warren!

Either way Warren is going down!

He can annoy us, he can mess with our heads, but he wont get away with murdering Willow!

I'll see to that personally!


End file.
